You
by dreamingofadifferentworld
Summary: MADE IN CHELSEA. "Even if disaster strikes, I close my eyes and then I'm next to you. I'm right there with you. Isn't it crazy? It's all because of you." - JamieLaing/OC
1. Character Description

**Hello anyone and everyone reading this story. I'm afraid that this chapter is going to be a bit of a boring one for you as it is simply the OC profile and her connections to the characters of Made In Chelsea – After Chapter One; You will understand what I mean by that once the chapters go up. WHICH WILL BE SUPER SOON! I have made this character very descriptive as I have an exact idea of this character in mine and want to write everything down. I hope you'll enjoy the story. But in the meantime, please read below.**

* * *

_Full_ _Name:_ Lilianna Zabrina Lopez_  
Date of Birth: _22nd April 1996_  
Accent: _Regular English - Neither posh nor common._  
Current Residence: _Staying with Spencer Matthews._  
From: _Hampshire, England.

_Weight: _8 stone 6 (118lbs)_  
Height: _5 ft 5_  
Dress Size:_ 8_  
Bra Size: _30E_  
Shoe Size: _5

_Body Description: _Toned legs and arms, flat stomach. Large yet firm bottom and large yet toned hips. Large breasts but perky and rounded. Belly button pierced, nose pierced (small silver stud), two lobe piercings on each ear, (as if you were looking at her) left tragus pierced and left cartilage pierced once, left cartilage pierced twice, tongue pierced with small silver ball. Freckles across cheeks. Tanned skin. Light, long blonde hair. Bright hazel eyes. Big, naturally black and thick eyelashes. Large, plump lips. Clear, flawless skin. _  
Personality Description:_ Very caring about others, especially her friends. Very funny, even when she doesn't realise. Naturally very smart but doesn't have much (if any) confidence in herself and so struggles to excel at much. She pours her heart into her family, romantic and friend relationships. She has a cheeky, confident side but only shows it to people she's comfortable with.

Important Relationships  
_Jamie Laing; _Best friend. He is protective over her like a big brother and they get along better than anyone. They know each other better than they care to admit. Though, Jamie cannot stop the feeling that he is falling for her, he would never go there unless he thought that she wanted it too, in fear of ruining their wonderful friendship. Jamie never calls Lily by her full name unless he is being very serious. He normally just calls her 'Lils'_  
Spencer Matthews; _The only girl in the world that he could never, ever hurt. He feels like a big brother to her and would literally beat the shit out of anyone who hurt her. However, he can't deny that he is slightly attracted to her. Due to her beauty and personality. Always calls her 'baby girl' and nothing else_.  
Alexandra "Binky" Felstead; _Best girl friend. These two are almost sisters. Binky constantly teases Lily about how her and Jamie are meant for each other. Calls Lily, 'blondie' or 'chick' but never anything else._  
Millie Mackintosh; _Very good friend. Lily is set to be a bridesmaid at the wedding. Her and Millie get on well._  
Ollie Proudlock; _Also a very good friend. Though he does have a slight crush on her, he will not admit it as he wants Jamie to be with her._  
Louise Thompson; _Friend yet Louise is upset that Lily is still friends with Spencer, despite what happened between them._  
Andy Jordan; _Good friend. Andy admires Lily and her care for others, even Spencer._  
Stevie Johnson; _Good friend. Stevie has yet to understand how someone can be so beautiful and so lovely. He wants to become better friends with Lily._  
Lucy Watson; _Good friends. Lucy shows her soft side to Lily that nobody else can see. She feels as though she can open up to her, despite the fact that they are not extremely close._  
Phoebe-Lettice Thompson; _Phoebe hates Lily as she is loved by so many and she appears to have no real faults besides her insecurities. Phoebe hopes to destroy her.


	2. Please

I watched the screen intently as the show began to start. There was something so addictive and exciting about watching the lives of beautiful, young, rich people doing all the things that you wish you could. But that's why so many watch 'Made In Chelsea'... the desire to be just like those on the screen. At least, that was definitely why I watched it. I couldn't help but envy every character, no matter how spoilt they appear or how bitchy they seem. They still have what I never could.

My mind wandered off as the characters flashed across the screen, talking about the latest gossip and what nightclub they'd be going to that night. Why couldn't I live like that? Why couldn't I get my dream, just once? I thought for a moment about what my perfect life would be like before raised voices caught my attention. Phoebe was being as bitch, as usual, and Jamie was simply telling her how much he likes her and how they're such good friends. He deserves so much better, there was nothing appealing about her at all. At least he had a girlfriend and therefore, wouldn't get with her. Hopefully. She wasn't worth the pain. I thought about all the ways that I would love to be involved in 'Made In Chelsea'. I would be the nicest person to all of them, I'd diffuse the drama and decrease the awkwardness. It would be amazing. If only I could up my whole family and move to Chelsea, London. It was almost painful knowing that I was a mere hour away from the most amazing lifestyle but it was so far out of my reach.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not some weird and obsessed girl who stalks the characters of her favourite show. Not at all. It was the lifestyle I dreamed of. Being able to do whatever because I had the money and the friends. Being so unbelievably beautiful that boys can't help but notice you. Don't get me wrong though, I would definitely not mind knowing the cast at all. Not only were most of the men absolutely delicious but some of the girls just came across as some of the funniest people you could ever meet.

I knew my dream of such a lifestyle would never come true but as I watched the drama unfold, I couldn't help but pray. I wasn't a religious girl normally. At the age of seventeen, I was still unsure of what to believe in but I couldn't resist the urge to try, just the once. I knew it wouldn't work and I was being selfish but I'm a teenager, it's what we do best.

I closed my eyes and thought of everything I wished for to change my life completely. Just before I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but whisper.

"Please."

* * *

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this intro chapter. More exciting than just a profile! Haha. Please review and tell me what you think. Future chapters will be longer and longer, I promise. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Baby Girl

I opened my eyes and instantly jumped back. The warm shower water poured down on me as I rubbed my face gently, trying to push the thoughts of my odd dream behind me. I closed my eyes once more before I realised something. I didn't own a shower. I owned a bath.

I slowly opened my eyes once more and turned to look at my surroundings. Nothing appeared familiar. I had no idea where I was. Just as the steam from the shower almost fogged up the glass completely, I noticed a small piece of paper attached to the mirror with one word scribbled on the front. A name. My name.

I didn't waste any time before climbing out of the shower, grabbing the nearest towel to wrap around my body and grabbing the note off the mirror. I unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Lily,  
You asked for the life you've always wanted and now I'm giving it to you. Only for six months, however. After that time, your life will return to normal as if no time has passed. I believe that everyone should be able to experience their greatest fantasy and so, I am giving you yours. Your name is now Liliana Zabrina Lopez and I'm sure that your appearance will startle you slightly. Though your basics are the same, I made the adjustments that you wished for. You will find that you have very strong relationships with some people around you, do not worry. Whenever a friend speaks of a memory, you will remember as though it actually happened. I have made this as simple as possible for you. I wish you all the best for these sixth months.  
Best wishes,  
Someone looking down on you.  
PS. You're inside Made In Chelsea._

My heartbeat seemed to freeze within my chest. 'Inside Made In Chelsea'? All I could think about was how this was most probably some weird kidnappers way to get his thrills, convince his victims that they have to opportunity to live their dreams. Sounded pretty sadistic.

I brushed a few wet strands of hair out of my face before taking a deep breath. Whether I had been kidnapped or truly had been given an completely new life, I knew I needed to leave this luxurious bathroom if I ever wanted to find out. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before forcing myself to drop the note into the small bin beside the sink and walk towards the bathroom door. My newly perfectly French manicured fingernails clasped the crisp white towel until my knuckles were pale, my heart pounded in my chest and with one swift motion, I pulled open the door. Before me lay the most amazing bedroom I'd ever seen. Cream walls, white wood furniture, a huge bed covered in gold silk sheets. If this was a kidnapped, it sure was one that knew how to live in luxury. Empty suitcases were stacked in the corner of the room, the wardrobe door wide open to reveal the most beautiful clothes I'd ever seen. I stepped closer to the open wardrobe door and noticed another note, stuck to the mirror on the door. Though, this one was written in a much messier print. A boys writing probably. I hesitated for a moment before walking over to the note and pulling it off the mirror, reading the words slowly.

_Baby girl!  
Don't worry, it was Lucy who unpacked your things. She said it would be weird if I did because you're a girl. Clearly she hasn't realised how close we are yet ;) Haha. Come down when you're dressed and ready, we'll be in the lounge waiting for you. Take your time.  
Love you,  
Spenny._

I read the note over a good five times before all the words sank in properly. It was still just a note, therefore this could still all be a silly little trap by a crazed psycho. Anything was more likely than what was be suggested. There was no way I'd fallen into an alternate universe where, not only have all my dreams about my looks come true, but I lived a luxurious life with friends from Made In Chelsea. That would just be too weird.

After fighting with myself for a while, I decided there was nothing to do but get dressed and go down stairs. Though all the clothes were very appealing to me, the worry inside me caused me to chose something more comfy than fashionable; picking a plain pair of black leggings and a tight white tank top. I looked into the mirror and couldn't help but smile at what I saw. I didn't want to put makeup on, I didn't feel the need to cover up my stomach. I felt amazing. I turned around, about to walk out of the room when I noticed a large, purple hoodie hanging on the door. I instantly noticed that it was a boys hoodie due to the sheer size of it against me, though it wasn't huge, it wasn't a woman's size. I pulled the hoodie across my body and couldn't help but smile as a wonderful scent drifted off the hoodie and overwhelmed my senses. I untucked my almost-dry, newly curly, long blonde hair from the clothing and smiled once more before looking towards the door, fear overtaking my once more. Just as I almost reached the door, the smell from the hoodie wafted over me once more, calming me instantly. That was all I needed to gain the courage to open the door and walk down the stairs.

* * *

**Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Finally, the proper story gets to start! Sorry if you were bored by the intro chapters but they need to be done. Thank you for reading and please review. **


	4. You're Wearing My Hoodie

As soon as I reached halfway down the long hallway, familiar voices reached my ears. Though, they weren't voices I knew personally... I paused for a moment, wanting to turn around and run back into that shower as quickly as possible but a part of me pushed my feet forwards. I'd come this far, this was no time to back out. Sure, there may be a murderous psycho behind the white door at the end of the hall... But there also could be the life I'd dreamed about, waiting for me. I finally reached the large door and after slight hesitation, I pushed it open with one swift hand motion.

"Lily! How was your sleep?" Lucy Watson's face instantly appeared in front of mine as I stepped into the luxurious lounge. I paused for a moment before forcing a smile onto my face, happiness and comfort overwhelming me.

"It was so good. I was exhausted last night!" I chuckled, feeling as though this had always been my life as I strolled over to the sofa, taking a seat next to Spencer.

"Hey baby girl." He smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close before kissing me on top of my head and then relaxing his arm slightly but leaving it around my shoulders.

"I'm not surprised." Lucy said with a smile, sitting on the large armchair next to the sofa. "You were basically sleep walking when you got here." She added with a small laugh, clearly remembering the funny memory. I chuckled happy before turning my body slightly to face the couple more clearly.

"So, what are we doing today then?" I asked happily, memories of places I'd never been flying across my mind as though I went there all the time.

"Well, Lucy and I have to go meet the producers of the show for a little bit, about last week's episode. Apparently, we didn't create enough 'tension'." Spencer frowned for a moment as he spoke. "God, I am glad shootings over for summer." He sighed and Lucy nodded slowly before Spencer continued talking. "Anyway, we'll be gone for a few hours so Jamie's coming over." He said and I couldn't help but grin. Lucy chuckled.

"In fact, he's probably waiting outside the door for when the clock hits 11. He was so eager to see you, we told him he couldn't come before then in fear he'd arrive at some ridiculous time in the morning." She laughed and I could feel a soft blush run across my cheeks. Somewhere in my head, the memory of my old life was fading quickly. I'd only been in this place for almost an hour and yet, I felt so comfortable and so at home. I couldn't help but focus my eyes on the large clock against the wall.

10:47

Only 13 minutes until I'd see him... I could wait that long. I don't want to, but I can.

Jamie had always been my favourite character on the show. He seemed to fun-loving and kind and childlike. He was the one I'd focus on whenever he was in a scene. By the emotions building inside of me, I'm guessing amazing version of me in her dream life felt the same about the McVitie's heir, if not more. I felt Spencer's fingers slowly rub against my arm, memories began to flash before my eyes and I smiled. "What?" Spencer asked with a small chuckle, noticing my smile instantly.

"Nothing." I muttered, pausing for a moment before carrying on. "I just like how you always do that."

* * *

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to breathe deeply. God knows why I was freaking out so much. By the sounds of it, Jamie and I were good friends in this reality. Yet, my fangirl personality couldn't help but consume me slightly. I managed to open my eyes as the sound of rustling jackets and shoes caught my attention. Spencer and Lucy where stood at the door, giggling to themselves and watching the clock intently. Spencer had one hand already on the door handle as they waiting for the clock to strike 12. As soon as the big hand hit the final number, Spencer pulled the door open in one swift motion and sure enough, there stood Jamie Laing. His fist raised as though he was just about to knock on the door and his eyes sparkled with anticipation. "We knew it!" Lucy laughed loudly and Jamie's eyes instantly caught theirs, a sweet blush forming on his cheeks.

"You alright guys? Where are you off to then?" he asked happily, brushing off Lucy's words as if they had no effect on him. Spencer just chuckled before patting Jamie on the shoulder, causing the blonde to look at his friend.

"Have fun mate." was all the Chelsea bad boy said with a wink before grabbing his girlfriends hand and running out of the door, shutting it behind them just as Jamie made it through. He chuckled slightly to himself before looking over at me for the first time.

Our eyes met instantly and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I felt my chest begin to tighten as the boy in front of me grinned instantly at the sight of me. I stood up quickly just in time for my small body to be swept into the air in a bone-crushing hug that was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to me. I squeezed my eyes closed and my arms linked around his neck, the smell from the hoodie overwhelming me. _The smell from the hoodie?... Why is it suddenly so strong?_ I thought for a moment but instantly pushed it out of my head as sadness set in as I felt Jamie's arms lower me back to the floor.

"Oh, I've missed you Lils!" Jamie grinned at me and I smiled the biggest smile I could possibly manage. "Hey, you're wearing my jumper!" the blonde grinned once more before plopping himself down on the sofa. _Oh! That's why the smell was so strong._ I realised before sitting down next to the boy who was already driving me wild.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to tell me what you think! Please review! Thank youu**


	5. More Than You Know

I felt a soft hand slide over my shoulder as I watched the television screen as Jamie scrolled through the channels. Instantly, I felt my body moving closer to the boy next to me as if I had no control over what was going on. I felt the smile creep onto my lips before I even knew what I was smiling about. This all felt so surreal. It wasn't even who I was with or what I was doing that seemed so strange. It was more the fact that I never thought one person could make me feel so many different things in such a small space of time. It had only been five minutes and yet my body was already alive with feeling.

"So Lils, what will it be? Back to the Future, Titanic or Monsters Inc.?" Jamie turned to face me, a large smile still placed upon his handsome and yet childlike features. I thought for a moment before chuckling.

"Well, they're all amazing films but I'm really in the mood for some Mike Wazowski." I said with a wink and Jamie laughed loudly, his arm pulling me slightly closer towards him before he pressed the needed buttons on the remote to start the movie before putting it down on the arm of the sofa and moving his now-free arm around my waist. The colours of Pixar instantly filled the screen and all of a sudden, images began to fill my mind. Various times of being in this exact spot, watching Disney film after Disney film with Jamie. Laughing at the jokes and smiling as he'd hold me just a little bit tighter when anything sad happened. My heart felt as though it was rising slowly in my chest and I giggled to myself slightly, causing Jamie to look down at me with a small smile on his features.

"What are you giggling about then Miss?" he asked, poking me gently on the arm and I chuckled again before turning my head to look at the boy I used to only dream about.

"I'm just happy to be here with you." I spoke honestly, a sleepy smile across my face as the relaxation of being in Jamie's arms became almost overwhelming. I felt his heartbeat under my arm speed slightly as I turned my face back to watch the screen as the movie began.

* * *

The credits began to roll and I felt Jamie tense slightly from beside me but I pushed the feeling away instantly and leaned across the blondes body to grab the remote from the arm of the sofa beside him, turning off the television screen. "So, little boy. Talk to me." I said with a small chuckle, finally moving my body away from Jamie's and turning to face him with a smile. The boy laughed slightly before mirroring my movements and speaking.

"What do you want to know little girl?" he copied my nickname and I chuckled lightly.

"How are you? What've you been doing to occupy yourself when I wasn't here? How many girls you have trailing after you?" I laughed at the face he made as I asked the final question. "Don't give me that look! We all know you've had a thing with basically everyone in Chelsea at one time or another." I stated, causing Jamie to blush slightly before answering me.

"I'm fine. Better now, I have to say." he gave me a cheeky wink before continuing and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. "I just worked really hard on Candy Kittens but of course, partied with a d whenever possible." a grin slid across his young face as he spoke and I smiled happily. "But no, no girls at the moment. Tara and I broke up just before the end of last series but the producers didn't show it, and all the flirting between Phoebe and I was purely for the cameras. The drama from Louise and Spenny was dying down, so they wanted some goss." he shook his head slightly, a disapproving look making it's way onto his features. "What about you hun?" he asked, instantly looking up with what I could only understand as a hopeful look.

"I'm good. Back to normal after my _amazing_ sleep last night. I've just been at college and with my family and working, keeping busy. And no, no boys. Never any boys." I chuckled slightly at the last part and Jamie just rolled his eyes at me playfully before ruffling his hair slightly, letting his hand fall down onto the top of my knee.

"I missed you Lils." he said, a sincere look on his face which instantly caused me to smile. "More than you know."

* * *

**hellooooo. sorry it's taken me SO long to update! i started writing this the other day but ended up having to go to work which i've been doing much more since the holidays started as i'm off college. and i'm off on holiday soon, so i've been getting ready for that. anyway! i hope you enjoy this cute little chapter! MADE IN CHELSEA S6 HAS STARTED TO BE FILMED! YAAAAY. please review. and thank you for reading.**


End file.
